


Hymne à une perfection

by mzchoco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fangirls, Gen, Other, Poetry, Poésie, Sonnets, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzchoco/pseuds/mzchoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit sonnet dédié à la plus belle création que cette série ait pu nous apporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymne à une perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, juste une petit sonnet dédié à la barbe de Derek Hale. Je pense qu'il était très important de le poster, parce qu'on est un peu toutes dans le même bateau. Vous pouvez partager votre fangirlisme avec moi à la fin de votre lecture o/

À toi, fine pilosité virile qui illumine nos journées,

Bel ange qui vient révéler ce visage tel un messie,

Sous ces divines pommettes tu t’épanouis.

À toi, petit duvet parfait.

 

Toi qui pousse jour après jour, et

Qui vient avec grâce apporter à ces joues une embellie,

Tu nous pousses à l’hystérie, que dis-je, à la folie.

Mais devant toi, qui ne se pâmerait ?

 

Que ne ferions-nous pas pour nous retrouver devant toi

Tendant avec espoir nos frêles doigts,

Tandis que le fol espoir de t’effleurer nous ferait perdre toute intelligence.

 

Laissant filtrer entre nos lèvres

Un soupir fébrile et plein d’espérance,

Toi barbe parfaite, tu ne peux que peupler nos rêves.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou et le Mature, c'est parce que quand même, c'est hard comme sujet je trouve.


End file.
